


Childhood

by LittleCharlie



Series: Linumi Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Childhood, F/M, First Crush, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCharlie/pseuds/LittleCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumi was a non-bender, a jokester, and a boy. Even if he was Avatar Aang's son, Lin had no real reason to look up to the older boy. But she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Taylor Swift song Mary's Song (Oh My My My).

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

Bumi was a non-bender, a jokester, and a boy. Even if he was Avatar Aang's son, Lin had no real reason to look up to the older boy. But she did. His eyes sparkled gray, like fluffy clouds with stars hidden in them. She followed him around like a goat dog pup, and she heard the adults whisper about it.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Uncle Aang and Uncle Sokka made bets they thought the children couldn't hear about when Lin and Bumi would get married. Bumi made faces behind their backs and tried to get away from her even harder on those days. Aunt Katara scolded them for it, but Lin saw the smirk appear on her mother's face and Aunt Katara's lips curl up when they talked quietly together afterwards.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

Bumi didn't appreciate her following him all of the time. He hated it, in fact. Her mother said that he was at the age where boys wanted to play with other boys. But her mother had always told her that she was as good as, if not better than, boys, so Lin kept following. She'd prove to him she could be just as fun as boys.

Lin remembered one day in particular, when Bumi was trying to hide from her behind one of the many trees on Air Temple Island. She'd found him easily. He'd threatened to beat her up, but she hadn't believed him. He'd taken one step forward, and she'd bolted. He tried playing that trick several times that summer, but she'd soon learned that no matter how much he threatened, and no matter how soon she came back after he chased her off, he never followed through.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my_

There was one outburst, after she'd stopped running, that stuck in her memory. He'd demanded to know what he'd have to do to get her to leave him alone. She'd thought about it; there wasn't really anything, but she'd decided not to tell him that. Instead, she said if he kissed her once on the lips, she'd leave him alone for the rest of the summer. His jaw dropped and he looked at her like she was insane. She'd smirked, sure he wouldn't go through with it. But he'd seen her smirk, and saw through her trick, and he'd leaned forward. She'd ran.


End file.
